Red Alert 2  A commander in charge
by nlspeed2
Summary: The Soviets are trying to take over the world, like in  Red Alert 2. Only this time, my version happens. You take the place of commander George from the Allies. Starting with small bases to destroy, soon he's fighting at the front lines.


**---- COMMAND & CONQUER ----**

**--RED ALERT-- --RED ALERT--**

**-- 2 --**

Searching…Searching…Searching…

Allied base detected, located near Washington DC. Uploading information to commander…Uploading complete. Establishing video uplink…Complete.

'Welcome back, commander.' A short, fat guy said on the video uplink. He wear 'It's good to have you on our side, we'll need that. The Soviets are unstoppable, but they also can't stop us.' Said the fat guy with a grimace. 'Well, I am General Cortez, and I'm here to tell you your mission. Yeah, that's right. You didn't think you would see this for nothing did you? Well we think the Soviets are planning something, but we don't know what. Take a small force and contact one our outpost in Cuba, it's called…Damned, where is that – oh wait, I got it. It's called Outpost CU-3. Should not be hard to find. We're sending a transport to your location, you are in Cuba right?' General Cortez asked and a blue clothed man nodded. 'Alright, the transports are on their way.' General Cortez pressed a button and opened a new video uplink, with EVA. 'EVA, could you send a transport to Cuba, to our commander there.' EVA replied. 'Nighthawk Transport sent to Cuba, to commander George.' General Cortez said 'Thanks.' And pressed the button again to close the uplink. 'Well George, your transport should be there in 25 minutes. You will receive further briefings in Outpost CU-3, good luck.' And General Cortez closed the last uplink.

George looked for a few moments at the video uplink, he thought he could finally enjoy his life. George was 48 years old and his hair was a bit grey with light black. George was a good commander and had lots of experience, as other people said. George looked around the landscape, it was dirty and messy, and also wet. He decided to go back in his car. And he waited, and waited, and waited, and finally he saw an transport approaching. However, the transport didn't see him and flied away. 'Shit!' George said loudly, he realized he did forgot to make a beacon so the pilot of the transport could see him. He quickly throw a red smoke grenade. 'If only that pilot will return…' George said. The pilot, who was wondering that there was no sign of the commander (George), returned to look again and yes, he saw the smoke. A few minutes later, George was inside the transport heading to Outpost CU-3. More minutes later, probably 30 or something, George didn't know, the transport copter called Nighthawk landed. 'Thanks for the lift guy.' George said. He grabbed his baggage and walked inside the base.

'Welcome, you must be commander George Tomps.' A soldier said, looking at George. George nodded and asked where he could get information on his mission. 'You see that big building? It's the Command Center. From there you can access a map of the whole area, command you forces, and much more, but you should know that. I heard you have lots of experience. Well, in the Command Center you will find everything you need.' The soldier paused a moment. 'Sir.' George nodded and walked to the building, that was apparently a Command Center. He opened the doors, and as soon as he was in a woman walked up to him. 'You are commander George right?' George nodded. 'Welcome, follow me.' George followed the lady. The Command Center looked as an hospital to him, it was all white, and there were hanging boards to inform you about what is where. The only difference was that there was an Allied sign every here and there. George and the lady walked inside an large chamber, which was again fully with. There was however a large screen on the wall showing the whole area. Then the lady began to talk. 'Welcome here George, my name is Victoria. From here you can command your forces and give them orders. All our troops have a miniature version of this map, from their they can see the area, their enemies, and their friends. They can also communicate with you and the others who are on that mission. They can also mark places on their map.' The lady, Victoria, continued to explain everything of the newest program. It had the poor name of Communicator but it was a nice thing. 'Well George, your mission is to take out a Cuban outpost close to this base. You should know that the Cubans have imported new Missile Bunkers into some of their bases. We are not exactly sure what these things do, but we guess they store missiles so they can launch them when needed, like their Nuclear Missiles. However, these bunkers are very hard to detect because they are fully build underground, like more of Cubans structures. This Missile Bunkers are also detected in the outpost you are going to attack, so be warned.' Said Victoria, George nodded and asked which units he would get for this mission. 'Well George, you won't get Prism Tanks and such because they are all fighting at the border of our grounds to stop the Soviets. You will get some infantry squads and Snipers, and a few Grizzly Battle Tanks and IFV's. Also you will get access to a few Harriers from our local air base. Read the mission briefing I sent you for all details.' Victoria answered. George nodded and said he would do that. With a short 'Bye.' he walked out of the Command Center. He would strike at the end of the week, 4 days remaining…

----Authors note----

I live in Holland (or The Netherlands) and I'm only 13 years so sorry if anything is wrong with it. I checked the spelling as said, and well, I hope you all enjoy! Ofcourse there will come more.


End file.
